Unreal me
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: This story is about 2 person named Gazelle (not twins . One is the real Gazelle while another is fake ).The real Gazelle stuck into the mysterious place with no people around him and faced several challenges all by himself.The unreal Gazelle wanted to kill the real Gazelle for some reasons.Would the real Gazelle able to survive from his clone and went out from the mysterious place?
1. Chapter 1

Real Suzuno's pov

" Ah … Where am I … ?... It was so bright here … ! There's nothng here … ! ", I said .

Hi . I am Suzuno Fuusuke ( most people call me Gazelle ) . As you can see , I became confused after I wake up . maybe I fainted somewhere . Honestly , I don't know what's going on here . However , I'm okay . Nothing happened on me . Suddenly , there was a strange shadow formed in front of me . It turns into a human !

" Eh?!What the … ?! ", I said .

The shadow turns into … ME? I'm checking my entire body,I'm still here . I AM A REAL SUZUNO! The fake me was wearing Diamond Dust uniform while I'm wear Fire Dragon uniform . Then,I saw baby tears on his eyes . Is it he wanted to cry? Well,that's not an important thing or me . I saw he hold two pair of scissors and a tulip . He gave me a pair of scissors of his by throw it to the ground towards me . I don't know what his purpose by giving me a scissors but suddenly , he cuts the tulip and then , he stepped on it ! What's going on here?! Why he did that to the tulip?! What he purpose by cutting the tulip?!

" What the hell are you doing ?!",I asked but he didn't reply .

Suddenly,he turns to Gran . He stared at me with his evil eyes . I can't control myself! I throw the scissors at him . The sharp end of the scissors was pointed to Gran's chest . Although I already kill him but he's still smiling . His checky smile makes me felt uncomfortable . Then,Gran formed and became Burn . He was crying . He felt hurt because of the wound on his chest . Why … ? Why Burn felt hurt but not Gran? Now I'm really ,really confused . After that,Burn formed and became me again and he still wear Diamond Dust uniform . Suddenly,he disappeared !

" Hey! Wait! . ( *Gasp ) … What the … ?! ", I said .

* * *

Sorry,the story was too short...

What happened to Gazelle next ? Would he able to find the another Gazelle?

Find out in the next chapter :)

Review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Playing chasing game

* * *

" Hey! Wait! . ( *Gasp ) … What the … ?! ", I said .

There are more shadows formed around me . they wanted to form humans again but not perfect yet except the shadow in front of me . It was formed slowly and what I saw was a red-headed with a tulip shape at his hair and a jersey with red and white with number 10 on it . It was him!

" Burn! Over here! Burn! I'm … here … ",I screamed .

I thought it was Burn but I was wrong . What I saw just now was the backside of the shadow . I didn't see yet in front of it . I didn't care what it is . I chased that shadow no matter what! I'm really needed someone's help .

" Burn! ",I screamed but he didn't reply .

Suddenly, the shadow turned around . It was him,the fake Gazelle! Why him?! I'm getting tired by he being standing in front of me like this!

" What do you want from me?! Enough with these stupid game! ",I said . Finally,he responded my question with his evil smirk . " You'll see . "

Suddenly,this place became dark for a moment and then,this place turned to a room . " Wait a minute! I knew this place! It was my room! My own bedroom! That means I'm home! " I said happily . I look around of my room and then,I saw a broken frame on the floor beside the bed . I went there to take a look the broken frame . It was a picture of me with my parents . How did this frame was on the floor?

" Mom … Dad … I missed you … so much … ",I said . A tear flowed on my right cheek . After that,I put the frame on my bed . Suddenly, I heard some footsteps . The sound of the footsteps become louder,louder and louder .

" I knew it was you,Gazelle! Show yourself! I'm not afraid with you anymore! You can't fooled me with your tricky tricks!", I screamed . What a confident am I to say that . Then,the fake Gazelle replied," Oh yeah?Did you think so? " . Then,this place became dark again . Darker than before but he and I can still see each other . He attacked me again,again and again . I became week . I can't defeat him .

" AHH!Please … ! STOP IT! ", I begged him but he still attacked me . Then,he throw me hard onto a dark floor . I can't get up . The fake me was getting closer to me . In addiction,he hold a pair of scissors that filled with blood!

" DIE ! ",said the fake Gazelle .

" ( *Gasp ) … NO! ",I screamed .

* * *

What will happened to the real Gazelle? Is it he gonna die?

Next chapter is the last part . Sorry,the story was too short . I guess the last chapter was also way too short .


End file.
